


Death Note Fanart

by Lyson



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: This may become a fanart thread after all.If you like my stuff, feel free to share it around! :D You can also find me on leTumblr
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Almost Kiss' series consists of the same image drawn with different favourite slash pairings of mine.  
> L/Beyond and Matt/Mello are the Death Note installments.

**STUNNED**

**CURIOSITY**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone likes the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hannibal or Spideypool fandoms, this series also has installments for EdRoy, Hannigram and Spideypool, which can be seen on AO3 in their respective art threads, on my DeviantArt account (Lyson) or on my Tumblr.


	2. Clandestine History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Death Note OTP for life. BxL


	3. MuTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is probably going to become an art thread like my other ones on AO3, I figured I'd upload these for MuTT.  
> Kind of shows the evolution of time in the story now that I think about it, considering the years my lazy-ass has procrastinated writing this story 🤣  
> You can right-click view image for full versions of the latter two pictures. The first one is way too old, I didn't even think about res back then haha!

**Throwback to 2012 when I first started this story! The original MuTT artwork. Look, Light is even in uniform guys! Haha! 2012**

****

**Then the recent update of artwork, that I actually put some effort into! I even did a background. Kinda. Yay me. 2020**

****

**And finally, based on real people profiles I made as a 'cast' for the story, I decided to draw them 'realistically' as I picture them in the story. 2020**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to read MuTT, please check the tags.


	4. "You'll taste like strawberry, L, kiss me."




End file.
